Fluid delivery, fluid transfer, and fluid-based cooling systems are well known. For example, water or other coolants can be used to cool or otherwise thermally condition electronic equipment such as computer equipment, server equipment, etc. The fluid coolant is typically provided to the equipment using flexible hoses, pipes, and/or other suitable conduits. Fluid couplers, fittings, and connection devices can be used to establish fluid connectivity with the ports and fluid inlets/outlets of the equipment. Care must be taken when connecting and disconnecting fluid conduits to and from the equipment so that the coolant does not spill onto the equipment. This is particularly important when dealing with sensitive equipment such as electronics and computer equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a fluid valve fitting that can be safely and reliably used with fluid cooling applications where coolant spills are to be avoided. In addition, it is desirable to have a fluid valve fitting that is effective and easy to use. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.